1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically heated conduit construction and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an electrical heater in the form of an insulated electrical heating wire along the length of a pipe and wrap such insulated wire with an insulating material to retain heat thereform within the insulating material and thereby maintain the pipe and its content at a temperature above the freezing temperature of the liquid carried therein. Such constructions are widely used to maintain water pipes running through unheated or open areas from freezing at temperatures below zero degree Centigrade. However, conduit constructions of this type are inherently expensive and comparatively inefficient.
It is also known to provide a primarily polymeric hose with a layer of carbonaceous particles for the purpose of dissipating static electricity and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,847.